Elans
Elans of the Broken World After the Breaking, the remaining mind seeds of Delan's personality met in secret, deciding what the future held for them. They agreed that being the echo of a dead man was no way to live, and considered mass suicide. However, an early mind seed mentioned a discussion she had with Delan, in which he talked of the birth of a new race, one free from any taint of the gods. They worked in secret for decades as the world and societies crumbled around them, until they perfected the technique to create such a being. The first was born, and woke with no memories of it's former self. They called her Elan, after their former life as Delan. She learned quickly, and was infused with psionic power, quickly outstripping her former mentors. She helped to create more of her kind, guiding the newborns as they were formed from the bodies of the mind seeds. When the last of them had been converted into this new race, the last echoes of Delan left the world. Elan formed a council from those that showed the greatest potential. They all agreed that more of them must be born from the ashes of the other races, but only those with the greatest potential should be used. Elan left, promising to return one day, saying that she would find the greatest amongst the races to be used. In honour, the entire race now carries her name. Elan are a secret race and secret society bundled together. Though independently minded, they all answer to the Elan council, a secret group of their race that decides on who is worthy to become the newest Elan. Rumour exists that those Elan that displease the council or go against their long term goals are "removed". Elan's look like humans for the most part, but sometimes have unique physical characteristics, such as metallic hints to hair, or oddly coloured skin markings. This is usually selected on purpose by the Elan Council, but for unknown reasons. Elan do not age, and have no ageing table. Elan names tend to closely mirror Human names, but not always. * +2 to one ability score: Elans gain a +2 bonus to one ability score chosen at creation to represent their varied nature. * Aberrant Blood: Elans are of the humanoid (aberrant) subtype. * Medium: Elan are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Elans have a base speed of 30 feet. * Aberrant Nature: Although human in appearance, elans suffer from a nature slightly off from the rest of the non-elan society. They suffer a -1 penalty to Charisma-based skill checks when dealing with non-elans. * Naturally Psionic: Elans gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If an elan takes levels in a psionic class, she instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. * Resistance (Su): Elans can use psionic energy to increase their resistance to various forms of attack. As an immediate action, an elan can spend 1 power point to gain a +4 racial bonus on saving throws until the beginning of her next action. * Resilience (Su): When an elan takes damage, he can spend power points to reduce its severity. As an immediate action, he can reduce the damage he is about to take by 2 hit points for every 1 power point he spends. * Repletion (Su): An elan can sustain his body without need of food or water. If he spends 1 power point, an elan does not need to eat or drink for 24 hours. * Psionic Aptitude: When an elan takes a level in a favored class, he can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. * Languages: Elans begin play speaking Common. Elans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want.